Kikyou and Kagome fight
by Sesshomaru1550
Summary: A InuxKikyou and SangoxMiroku fanfic. Rated PG13. Kikyou and Kagome fight, what will happen to the Shikon? Whats Inu and Kikyou's baby called?
1. Default Chapter

Kikyou's Fight Chapter I  
  
Kikyou looked at Kagome, prepared to fight. " Hiyyya!" they both said. Kagome took out her bow and arrow at the same time as Kikyou took hers out. Kikyou shot an arrow, but Kagome was fast enough to let it slip through the end of her shirt. Kagome shot at Kikyou, and it passed through her hair, letting one piece flow away.  
  
Inu Yasha looked in horror. " Kagome! Kikyou!"  
Kikyou fired two more arrows, pinning Kagome to a tree. Kikyou readied herself for another arrow, but Kagome shot one, almost hitting Kikyou's face, which was it's target, but it went through her hair and knocked Kikyou down. Kiyou shot an arrow into Kagome' s right ear, and it started bleeding. " Ugggh," Kagome said, trying to smile. " Wasn't my exact idea of how to get my ears pierced, but still works."  
Kagome struggled to get free while Kikyou shot an arrow at her leg. It hit Kagome's shoe, then passé on. Kagome started crying, yelling, " Help me, Inu Yasha!" Kikyou prepared herself, to kill. " Inu Yasha!" Kikyou yelled. " Don't! She's working.for..Naraku!" Kagome smiled at the plan. In the beginning, when she had first saw Naraku, she had planned a scheme with him, when Inu Yasha had kissed Kikyou. Now, she pretended to care for him while finding a way to kill him. She was angry, so angry that she wanted to kill him, because Inu yasha had kissed that whore, Kikyou.  
Kagome had one hand free now, and used it to free her other. She pulled the arrow in her ear out, and tried to reach her bow and arrow. A few....inches.gotta..get.help.one inch away." Kagome touched the tip, and shot at Kikyou's heart.  
" Kikyou!" Inu Yasha ran, to save his love. He blocked the arrow with his cloth.  
" Why did you save her, Inu yasha? WHY? Why didn't you save me when I was in trouble?" Kagome screamed, tears in her eyes. " I hate you!"  
  
Kagome struck again, but Inu yasha blocked it. " Feh!"  
Sango saw Kagome, and as Kagome was pinned to a tree, Sango unleashed her boomerang. " What have you done to Lady Kagome?"  
Kikyou's magical arrow struck the huge weapon, and it shattered to pieces, its power absorbed. But Kikyou did not see Miroku using his wind tunnel. ( At this point in the story, you should realize that I'm crazy) Kikyou was nearly sucked up, but she put the necklace over the tunnel before she was gone, then sucked the amazing power up with her fusion arrow.  
Shippo ran to save Kagome, bravely using foxfire. He had become quite good at it, and before the arrow could attack, Shippo broke part of Kikyou's bow.  
" Errrrr.... you may...have..broken part of....my...bow, but my archery is still complete without it!" Kikyou yelled loudly.  
" Not likely," said Sango. She pushed Kikyou down and took the magical arrow.  
Kikyou quickly pinned Sango to the ground with seven arrows. " Don't waste my time, girl." At this Miroku leaped up and knocked Kikyou to the ground. She cursed him and used an arrow to knock him unconscious. As Shippo jumped at her she bumped him on the head and he was unconscious.  
A shape appeared, and as it got closer, they all saw Kouga, the wolf demon. He jumped up, and hugging Kikyou yelled to Inu Yasha, " This is my girl, you insolent puppy!" Inu Yasha threw the Tetsusaiga at Kouga's foot. Kouga was quick enough to not seriously injured, but he had a big bruise.  
" Kikyou....please. Stop this, Kikyou. Don't." Inu Yasha started crying.  
" What? You think I will listen to you after all..," Kikyou's eyes softened. " That... How would you like to be me, Inu Yasha? Think about how I feel. I thought you betrayed me and all that bad stuff and if that wasn't enough, my lousy reincarnation took my place in your heart, the villagers, even my own sister. Just because she looks like me doesn't mean she's me. She replaced me, though, to everyone. It's like a girl, who was lost and didn't see her family for a long, long time. Then she comes back and finds her look-a-like taking her place, sleeping where she slept. You don't know, Inu Yasha. You don't know how I feel. You're starting to care more about my stupid reincarnation than you ever cared about ME!" Kikyou was practically screeching, while Kagome was smiling with great pleasure.  
Inu Yasha's eyes were like they had Shikon Shards in them. Shiny, strong tears came out of his eyes. Pure, golden tears from one who has a heart of gold inside fell from his golden eyes. " Listen Kikyou. I love you. You were the one who made me realize that I wanted to be human, and when I first met you I felt like I wanted you, because I was alone, different, from demon and human alike. And you, too, were different, like me. For the first time in life, I felt like I belonged somewhere. And for the first time, I learned what love is. That time, with that lonely look in your pure, white face I knew you were like me. And I felt guilt, like I had never before, when I caused that lovely face, with the most wonderful scent in the world, was saddened by me. If I had never met you, I would not know who Kagome is now. I would not be with her. I love you, more than anybody in the universe." Inu Yasha kissed her, and knew that if they stayed this way, forever, they would be happier than in heaven a person could ever be.  
Kagome, of course, was fiery red. " How could you, you stupid Kikyou!"  
But as Inu Yasha said this, Kikyou's eyes softened. " You really do care about me so much?"  
Before Inu Yasha could reply, a swirl of white miasma hit the ground.  
" Naraku!" Sango looked at the evil demon. " You..."  
Naraku grinned evilly. " Ah, Sango. You don't want to see your brother suffer some, don't you?" Naraku smirked and looked at the pinned Sango. " How pitiful. But you'll join him soon...very, very soon." He glanced at the Shinto shamaness, Kikyou, and said in a quiet, wheezy voice, " You have done your part well."  
" What do you mean?" Kikyou's eyes were full of great hate for the demon.  
" I never thought you would trap Sango, Miroku and that little witch, Kagome, so well. You have done a good job. If you weren't so up on that foolish hanyou, I would have some love for you. Powerful, and you don't need defense either. Too bad for you, priestess. Time to say bye bye."  
" You weren't working...for Naraku, were you, Kikyou? Why did you give him the jewel?" Inu Yasha looked at Kikyou, wondering if he could trust the priestess anymore.  
" Inu Yasha........." Kikyou looked down. " No, I wasn't. I didn't know. Naraku is a very witty demon, and I think his plan must have been to let us destroy each other...and get your Shikon! When I gave that Shikon no tama to Naraku, I was doing it because...." Kikyou looked at him. " I wasn't working for him. I was just going to snatch the Shikon away."  
The white miasma nearly hit Kikyou, but Inu Yasha blocked it. " Kikyou!" his last words were.  
Kikyou looked at the remains of Inu Yasha and started crying. " I love you, Inu Yasha!" In Inu Yasha's act of true love, Kikyou's hate, which had not been removed from her soul in fifty years, was now released. It was gone, disappeared. Naraku smirked. Kikyou felt only love for her love Inu Yasha.  
Kikyou's raven hair was let loose, free spirited. " There is one thing I want the most. And that's my Inu back and you GONE FOREVER!"  
She got ready to fire the Fusion arrow, when Kagura's tornado swept the arrow and the power was absorbed. " Kagura? Why?"  
"I want him gone, I want my freedom. And you are the one who can do it, so I will help you with my own powers!" Kagura looked at Naraku with hate in her eyes.  
Naraku had a look in his eyes that Kikyou, and all the others, had never seen before. Fear. Naraku, the great evil demon with a great barrier that only Kikyou's arrow could go through, was afraid. And he had reason. Great powers were inside the arrow, including hope and determination, from the inside of everyone's soul, the one thing that the group wanted most: for Naraku's ceasing to exist.  
And with that power, and her awesome aim, Kikyou fired the arrow into Naraku's heart, and all the hate was gone. The Shikon was completed, and Kikyou wished what she had been wanting for years. Kagome's soul was back into the right shell, Kikyou's. " I wish, with my heart, all of it, that Inu Yasha could come back as a human and live with me forever." The pure wish made the Shikon disappear.  
Inu Yasha was back, with Kikyou, and Kikyou apologized to Sango, hugged Miroku(in which Inu Yasha was red with jealousy) and allowed Shippo to sit on her lap. The couples looked at each other, all showing love in their faces. " I love you, Sango," said Miroku as he took her hand and they kissed.  
" You too, Miroku." Sango lifted her hair, then let it drop. They hugged.  
Inu Yasha and Kikyou were finally rid of the Shikon, the thing of great sorrow that had caused them to split up fifty years ago.  
All of them shared a special thought, about a special person. I wouldn't give you away for anything in the universe, and the unknown place beyond. 


	2. The couples and a plot

Inu Yasha age=20 Kikyou=19  
  
Kikyou smiled at her hanyou Inu yasha.  
"It's midnight, Inu yasha." Kikyou looked at the new moon.  
" Kikyou, get to bed," Inu Yasha said, his eyes filled with concern for the Miko priestess. " If you're gonna have a baby, you need rest. It'll be painful, so you must prepare." He looked at Kikyou. " I love you."  
Kikyou smiled. " Can you lay on my lap, Inu Yasha? It feels good."  
Inu Yasha smiled. "I love your scent. It's much better.than hers." He climbed onto Kikyou's lap, smiling gently. He stared at the beautiful face of Kikyou, sighing. " I'm the luckiest guy in the world, you know?" He keep staring at her. "That little whelp in your stomach. What are you gonna call him? Inu Yasha Junior?"  
" That's what I've been thinking. What should we call him?"  
" Kinotsu?" Inu Yasha knew Kikyou was serious. " No, what kind of name is 'Kinotsu?'"  
" That sounds nice," Kikyou said quietly. She yawned. " Am I being a bore?"  
" No way! You're Kikyou. Kagome was sort of a bore, though. But she's just a kid. I didn't want her to be hurt or anything like that."  
" You mean 'was' a kid. She's gone." Kikyou sighed. " I'm sorry. We can't share the same soul. Do you know what I mean? One of us had to give in. One of us had to. Or else we would chase each other around till Kagome and I are both old ladies. I didn't know what would happen, but my hope was that I could be together with you, forever."  
" You really touch a guy's heart, you know?" Inu Yasha smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango and Miroku and Kiya, their four year old daughter, were sitting around a fire.  
Soon they fell asleep, not suspecting the sinister plot that would divide them again, forever. That plot was from a secret formation of Naraku, like how Onigumo had created Naraku. He called himself Karatu, the Dragon. On his back, was the spider mark.  
" Kanna." He gestured toward his creator's detachment, Kanna. " Go fetch Kagura. If she does not return to her master, suck her soul out. Do as I say, Kanna. We outcasts will one day defeat these mortals. The Shikon no tama is gone. They have no power."  
Karatu smiled. " Bankotsu. GET OVER HERE NOW! You shall sneak up to Lady Sango and Lord Miroku's place, and steal Kiya from them foolish peoples!"  
After their sleep.  
" Miroku, you bastard! Kiya is gone! Kiya! Honey, where are you!?" " Miroku! God, how Kiya is GONE! Kiya! We have got to find our daughter." Miroku: *yawns* " Is it time...Inu Yasha.sit."*yawn*  
Sango turns Miroku's butt around, then spanks him. " Up! UP! UP! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
" Stop!" Miroku starts sleepwalking towards the tree. " Sango, hi!" He says to the tree. "Mmmmmmm. Time for our morning kiss."  
" Just get up you dodo head dingdong!" Then Sango gets thoughtful. " Does he really like me that much?"  
" Mirokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
"Damn you, Miroku, son of a butt!" Sango kicked him." Miroku!"  
" I didn't know I was a son o." Miroku suddenly woke up.  
" What's wrong? Someone call the fire department!" Miroku was still half asleep.  
" What's a fire department?" Sango looked at him weirdly.  
" It's a place where you buy stuff. Kagome told me a long time ago. And a police department is a place where you ice skate. And a playground is where people go into a cellar thing, which is a room with wood bars, I think. And a skating rink is a place for children to play. Oh, and a college is where you look up books. And a librar-"  
" Shut up, Miroku." Sango shushed him. " I don't care okay? Now, Mirokuu..WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"  
" Where is Kagome? She's still pinned to the tree...Kikyou."  
" Nooooooooo you butthead! I mean where is our daughter Kia-chan?" Sango pinched Miroku.  
" Who is-,"Miroku looked puzzled.  
" What's wrong with you?" Sango started crying. " You're sick! We gotta find Kikyou-sama. She'll know.." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Kikyou," Inu Yasha looked at the cold Miko. " You can have my kimono."  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha." Kikyou smiled at Inu Yasha. "Well, I should go to the village, and help the children. I hear there was a demon attack there, so I will watch out for the village."  
" Will you be all right?" Inu Yasha closed his eyes, trying to imagine Kikyou gone. Tears nearly took over.  
" Even without the Shikon no Tama, I have powers, strong powers. I can do it, I think."  
" Well, Be careful." Inu Yasha hugged the Miko, and then kissed her. " Am I forgetting something about your safety? That weird feeling..." He held the Tetsusaiga. " It's too bad I can't use this durned blade anymore."  
" No, of course not, Inu Yasha. You're so clever...."  
" Well, go on then." Inu Yasha sighed. Now the Miko was actually stronger than him. He wished he could protect her. But not anymore. He used to be able to. He thought of Kagome, then sighed. Kikyou and Kagome were the same soul. But they weren't exactly alike. Kikyou had gone through much more pain than Kagome, at least it seemed. Kagome was happy all the time, cheerful and all. Kikyou was always sad. He knew her part of the story. He thought back through time.  
" And to think..I thought I might truly live a happy life with you.."  
" Shut up! Remember when I said I wanted to be human? It's true!"  
I knew she was torn apart. She was thinking that the feeling of being betrayed, unloved, and two timed, was worse than Naraku's claws. That feeling was the deepest feeling for her. She had suffered, never lived a true life, because of the Shikon. Her whole life, she never got to enjoy herself. And me, I had no responsibilities. Just a carefree demon.  
I felt so sorry for the Miko. She had gone through true pain, never truly enjoying her life, not truly LIVING. It was a life where she had to hide her feelings, face danger every day, and do what she had to. She could never feel real JOY. And I'm glad to have brought her joy, happiness, and a true life. I wish I had not been fooled...We were both inexperienced. Kikyou was like a first friend that I could trust.. She was a person I wanted to care for, to love, to get to know. Through that whole time fifty-two years ago, I never told her, but I love her. Oh, Kikyou. you made me realize I wanted to be human, you made me know what LOVE is.what trust is.. why did I fall for Naraku's trick so easily? If I had known back then, if I knew Naraku would do this. That bastard!  
  
Inu Yasha pondered on, thinking of Kikyou. what they could do.  
  
Inside Kikyou's mind, she hummed a song of love.  
" If I had known that day,  
If I had been aware  
We could just stay  
Together through the cold, the wind, the darkness, the flare"  
" We could do anything, anytime, anyway  
Cause we share that special love, joy, hope and strength  
And if we had more experience we would've been together that day.  
And our love in our hearts, our souls, our flying passion would have a never-ending length"  
  
Kikyou looked at the young girl standing in front of her. " Hello, Michiru. Please call the other young girls over, and we shall review our past lessons." Kikyou giggled at the girl. She had never giggled before. She was learning how life goes. What carefree people acted like. What enjoying life was.  
  
Well, please review this chapter. I'm writing another one and it's coming out soon. 


	3. Kikyo and Aratu

Sooooo sorry, ppls, for the delay, but at last, the third epic chapter of Inu Yasha and Kikyo 4 ever!  
  
Kikyo smiled gently at the children all around her.  
  
Then she looked around, sensing danger. " Children, watch out!" Kikyo hurried the little kids inside the small hut made of brown straw. When she saw nothing, she hesitated. Something is wrong, she thought.  
The breeze floated gently, whispering while her hair flew up and she nearly jumped. She stared at the sky with a deep look, trying to make sure it was safe.  
" Can we come out now, Lady Kikyo-chan?" A small girl dressed in blue and white and red came out, but only with a small step, and uncertain at what was happening.  
" Stay in for now, Kiyasi-chan. It is quite dangerous. I sense a force, but it's something beyond sight." Kikyo glanced around with a look of almost uneasiness.  
" IT IS I, KIKYO.DO YOU NOT REMEMBER NARAKU?"  
" No.that's impossible, I shot him to his death a year ago.unless.oh no.." Kikyo was struck with some type of invisible shock wave, and she fell unconscious to the floor.  
" Lady Kikyo!" Kiyasi looked in alarm. " Lady Kaede.! What happened to Lady Kikyo?"  
Kiyasi looked around, and saw the sight. It was incredible. Kaede and all the others were.frozen. Paralyzed with their mouths open.  
Then Kikyo shuddered a bit, and lay on her arms. " Kiyasi- chan, Kaede and the other children.where are they?"  
" They're there." Kiyasi shuddered involuntarily and got up, shaking all over. " W-what happened t-to th-them?" Kiyasi had a feeling of horror panging into her heart. " Kikyo."  
" Kiyasi, the man you asked about a couple of months ago, when I told my story.I couldn't answer because I knew you were too young, and you would be muttering in your sleep having nightmares.you tend to overreact. Well, I must put the truth in. That man is called.Naraku. He was a demon formed of other demons. Here, let me tell you." Kikyo watched as Kiyasi stared at her face, and listened while Kikyo told.  
  
~ To Inu~  
  
" She still isn't back. What's keeping her? She said she'd be back by today, what if something bad happened to her, what would I do." then Inu Yasha turned his head around a bit more. " No, you have to keep trust in her. She isn't the average human." he didn't know the mistake he was making. Not until the next day.  
He sat up. He had fallen asleep! What the heck.  
  
~ To Kikyo~  
  
Kikyo lay on her back when she was done, there was a pain in her stomach, and she knew what it was. Soon, she would.  
Kiyasi was asleep. She had been keeping her efforts on not to fall asleep during the story.  
Kikyo felt a huge surge of undeniable pain. " I'll call him." Kikyo thought for a second. " What had Inu Yasha said again? Oh, yes, Kinotsu."  
She tried to move, but it didn't work. She was frozen with pain, agony, until she heard it, loud and clear. " Naraku."  
" Yes, Kikyo.it is I. The one who slay you fifty-one years ago.I have returned. But not as Naraku nor Onigumo.a new name has produced inside..Aratu. Now, bring me the boy, and in return I will spare you and that young child's life.he will be mine.Kinotsu."  
" NO, NEVER EVER WOULD I EVER THINK OF IT! LEAVE US ALONE HERE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR LIFE FROM YOU!" Kikyo reached for her bow and grabbed an arrow, and shot before Aratu could respond.  
It hit squarely in his chest, sending him flying.  
" Heh, PRIESTESS, foolish woman, do you truly think that that would kill me?"  
" No, I do not, but I won't stop until I destroy you!" Kikyo focused her bow and arrow onto Aratu's barrier.  
" Did you think I woud not learn from those times you shattered my barrier?" Aratu smiled as the arrow backfired. It missed Kikyo narrowly.  
" Heh, you are quite unlike a bellflower.you don't seem to smash too easily, but do not worry. You will soon enough." Aratu sent a beam of miasma directly towards Kikyo, but she didn't flinch. She was far too powerful for miasma to kill her.  
" So, Naraku, you seek my death again. As you did fifty-one years ago." Kikyo stretched her arm out, and an arrow was in her hand. " So how did you create a barrier resistant against even my own arrows?"  
" Don't you know anything? My miasma has the ability to heal huge wounds, why not use it to heal the barrier so quickly that damage cannot be inflicted inside the barrier? Of course, it was not that simple.there was that need of someone with knowledge and power.I am talking of your reincarnation. Kagome was not alive when I took the arrow out of her, but through my miasma I healed her and ultimately brought her back to life. So Kagome helped me, formed a body for me, and when I had no use to her I used her body, which contains great power not so far from your own, Kikyo. But you are alone in the depth of the night, and you won't be here too much longer. I shall use your body after I destroy you.and you will give me the power that I never had from any of my forms!" Aratu laughed wildly.  
" You do remind me of your former self Naraku, Aratu.." Kikyo smiled. "But tonight it is not I who shall be slain.it is you!"  
Kiyasi suddenly woke up from her deep sleep, frowning. Then she spotted Aratu, gleaming down.  
" Lady Kikyo-chan, what is going on???!!!" Kiyasi awoke and started sobbing.  
As she lay there, something appeared in the sky. White hair was floating around, and as the light came up they saw who it was.  
  
WELL, REVIEW! PLEASE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR! DON'T FLAME ME JUST CAUSE I LIKE KIKYO EITHER IT'S A STUPID THING TO DO ( ALTHOUGH NONE OF YOU HAVE SO FAR) OKAY?  
  
Anyway to give you an idea of who it is, here's another part:  
The figure was followed by two others.  
  
Well, have a nice day!  
  
~ Serena-Chan~ 


End file.
